narutodofandomcom_de-20200213-history
Sekai (Naruto Mundo)
Dieses Game hat eine interessante Handlung, die hier festgehalten wird, wie die anderen Doujinshis auch. Legende Als die Welt noch ohne Shinobi war, kämpfte man in noch bittereren Kriegen als heute. Söldner-Clans fielen mit Schwertern übereinander her und schlachteten sich gegenseitig ab. In diesem blutigsten aller Zeitalter beschloss der Weise der Sechs Pfade, Rikudo Sen’nin, die Kämpfe endgültig zu beenden. Er wollte die Menschen unterwerfen mit der Macht des göttlichen Baumes, des Shinjuu. Dessen Frucht stahl er und aß sie und wurde zum ersten aller Shinobi, der das ganze Chakra und alle Jutsus in sich trug. Sein Plan ging auf und er konnte die Krieger, die sich gegenseitig geschwächt hatten, unterjochen und so der ganzen Welt seinen Frieden bringen. Wahrlich, er wurde gar ihr Gott. Doch er sollte drei große Katastrophen über die neue von ihm geschaffene und regierte Welt bringen. Und der Shinjuu wurde wütend, da ihm die Frucht gestohlen worden war, sodass ein Mensch göttliche Macht erlangt hatte. Aus Zorn über diesen Sündenfall schickte er ein zehnschwänziges Ungeheuer, das Juubi, aus seinem restlichen Chakra und hetzte es auf Rikudo. Das war die erste Katastrophe, die die Welt der Shinobi erleiden musste. Doch mit seiner geballten Kraft konnte er das Ungetüm bezwingen und in sich selbst versiegeln. Es blieb nur eine leere Hülle übrig. Da kamen seine beiden Söhne zu ihm und seine Schüler und berichteten, dass sich in der Zeit seiner Regentschaft die Truppen der Söldner-Clans erholt hätten und dass sie an ihrem Gott zweifeln würden. Doch mit der Macht des Juubi und der Shinobi unterwarf er sie erneut. Irgendwann aber wurde er seines göttlichen Daseins müde und er befahl seinen Söhnen, die sein Chakra geerbt hatten, die neun besten Kriegerfürsten in der Welt zu suchen und vor ihn zu bringen. Und er teilte das Juubi in neun Teile, die Bijuu, und gab ihnen diese, auf dass sie fortan Jinchuriki heißen sollten. Dann gab er sein restliches Chakra an seine fünf besten Schüler, die ihm wie Schatten nie von der Seite gewichen waren, weshalb er sie Kage taufte. Mit einem letzten Rest an Chakra beendete er sein Leben selbst. Sein Erbe wurde von seinem älteren Sohn Indra im Uchiha-Clan weitergetragen, von seinem jüngeren Sohn Ashura im Senju-Clan. Und während er von seinen Sechs Elementen eines zur Aufteilung des Juubi benutzt hatte, gab er die anderen an je einen der Kage weiter, auf dass diese das Chakra weiter trügen. Und jeder von ihnen eröffnete eine eigene Schule an einem Ort, der für sein Element besonders gelegen war. Und die Shinobi lebten in Eintracht, den der Uchiha- und der Senju-Clan sorgten für Frieden unter den Schulen. Doch dann brach die zweite Katastrophe über die Welt hinein. Ein Shinobi namens Naraku und seine Schwester Kagura waren ausgezeichnete Kämpfer und lösten einen Krieg der Feuer-Schule mit den beiden wachenden Clans aus. Dieser ging zwar sehr blutig aus, doch die beiden Geschwister überlebten. Noch nie waren so viele Shinobi in so kurzer Zeit verstorben und ihr Chakra war so wütend, dass es einen großen Dämon in Form eines violetten Drachen bildete und die Welt der Shinobi bedrohte. Doch die Geschwister traten gegen ihn an und gerade als sie zu verlieren drohten, kam es zu einem Wunder. Naraku beherrschte plötzlich eine unheimliche Vielzahl an Jutsus aller Schulen und bezwang das Untier mit schier endlosem Chakra und versiegelte dessen Chakra in seinen Körper. Dann versiegelte Kagura den leeren Körper, aber getrieben vom bösen Geist des Dämons tötete Naraku auch seine Schwester. Dieser Geschwistermord steht seither für den Beginn der Kriege zwischen den Schulen. Doch die Kontrahenten aus dem ursprünglichen Krieg, die beiden Clans der Söhne Rikudos und die Schule des Feuers, gründeten ein Dorf tief im Wald, um nicht in diese Kriege verwickelt zu werden. Als aber die beiden Clans untereinander eine tiefe Fehde begannen, übernahm die Feuerschule im Sinne des inneren Friedens die Macht und lenkte mit Kriegen gegen andere Schulen von den eigenen Problemen ab. So führten alle beiden großen Bedrohungen zu schweren Kriegen, einer schwerer und länger als der andere. Und es steht noch eine dritte Bedrohung aus. Vorgeschichte Hier werden Ereignisse, die vor Beginn der Handlung geschehen sind, nach Helden sortiert und chronologisch angeordnet aufgelistet. Diese sind meistens entweder Hintergrund-Geschichten H der Helden oder Ergebnisse von Fillern F. Prolog Das Team des Mokuton-Künstlers Ishikawa Senju, genauer der frische Sonder-Chunin Shimaru Uchiha, der Genin Nito, der mehr Chakra hat als Ishikawa und Selbstheilungskräfte besitzt, und die Medizin-Genin Sara, waren gerade in einem Trainingskampf gegen den nervigen Genin Jimei und sein Team als uns gemeldet wurde, dass Ishikawas Bruder, der Hokage, vom Uchiha-Boss und seinem Komplizen Ashigaru ermordet wurde. Überstürzt sind sie aufgebrochen und haben zunächst einen sterbenden ANBU gefunden, der uns den Weg zu Ashigaru zeigte und dann zu einer weißen Masse wurde, die mit einem Baum verschmolz, an dem er lehnte (Ishikawa: "Methode der Anbu, um die Informationen in ihrer Leiche zu schützen" -> In der Serie ein sehr komisches Jutsu!). Dann sind wir an eine Lichtung gekommen, an der Ashigaru die Uniform eines weiteren getöteten ANBUs anzog. Mit einem Kombinations-Jutsu haben wir diesen Kagebushin zerstört, sind aber selbst einem Hinterhalt von Ashigaru in Zusammenarbeit mit zwei weiteren Kagebushin reingefallen, aus dem wir dank Genjutsu: Sharingan von Shimaru entkommen konnten. Ein Kagebushin hat ein Signalfeuer abgesetzt, das allerdings zeitlebens unbeantwortet bleib, der andere hat sich selbst zerstört (20 gewürfelt). Jetzt haben Ishikawa und Shimaru gegen das Original gekämpft, wobei Shimaru sein ganzes Chakra verbraucht hat, und Nito gegen den Kagebushin. Sara… naja Sara hat hauptsächlich Kunais daneben geworfen und so. Achso! Und sich mal selber geheilt, als sie fast tot war. Ashigaru hat mit Raiton, Katon und einem daraus zusammengesetzten Kekkei-Genkai ("Enton" - Brandversteck) von extrem heißen, blauen Flammen gekämpft. Diesen Stil hat er mit Genjutsus und Shuriken: Kagebushin unterstützt sowie dem Jutsu der Lähmung. Sara hat zwischendurch Schutz bei ihrem Meister gesucht und beinahe ihr letztes Chakra gegeben und ihn fast mit einem Shuriken abgeworfen. Als Nito den Kagebushin endlich besiegt hat, wurde er vom Original überrumpelt und schwer getroffen. In der Zwischenzeit hatte Ishikawa auch kaum noch Chakra. Doch mit seinem Chakra-Transfer-Jutsu hat er für sich und Shimaru noch einiges von Nitos unheimlichen Chakra-Reserven abgezweigt, während Sara den Gegner abgelenkt hat. Ergebnis: Sara hat krass verkackt, und war mit noch 2 Leben ohnmächtig in seinem Gewahrsam, diesmal würde er aber Shimaru nicht in die Augen schauen. Doch als Ishikawa überraschend eine Rauchbombe zündet, wirft er Sara, die als Geisel wertlos geworden ist, heftig weg (1 Schaden) und springt aus dem Rauch, da er einen Hinterhalt vermutet. Wie man unsere Leute kennt, war das kein Hinterhalt, sondern sie mussten ihn sehen, um ihn mit einer Erddrachenbombe anzugreifen. Da er nicht mehr genug Chakra hatte, konnte er nicht mit Blitzen antworten und in der Luft nicht ausweichen, sodass er von dieser Kunst getötet wurde. Seine Leiche aber wurde von einer Art Zetsu aufgesammelt, die meinte, auch verraten worden zu sein, und das "dritte Unheil" (vgl. Legende) ankündigte, das über die Welt hineinbrechen sollte. Natürlich hat es jetzt angefangen, traurig zu regnen. Zurück im Dorf gab es eine Trauerfeier für den Hokage (viel mehr Regen), den Hyuuga, der sich beim Versuch, den Hokage zu retten, geopfert hatte, und die beiden ANBU. Das Team aber musste ins Krankenhaus und sah eine mysteriöse Silhouette auf einem Dach stehen und scheinbar ebenfalls trauern. Als Nito die Gestalt aufsuchen wollte, war sie auch schon weg. Die Spurensuche ergab, dass die Fußabdrücke im Regen weder von baren Füßen, noch von Schuhen kamen. Musterlösung des Kampfes Als die Helden an die Lichtung kommen, aktiviert Shimaru sein Sharingan, um weitere Genjutsus sowie zusätzliche Fallen auszuschließen, wodurch er bemerkt, dass es sich beim vermeintlichen Gegner um einen Raiton-Kagebushin handelt. Bisher war er davon ausgegangen, dass Ashigaru mit der Uniform unerkannt fliehen wollte, aber nun wird ihm klar, dass er mit einem Kagebushin die ANBU infiltrieren, überraschend attackieren und so aufhalten wollte. Er schlägt also vor, zunächst den Kagebushin zu zerstören. Sein Plan ist, dass das Team sich aufteilt und nur Nito hier zurückbleibt. Er zerstört mit einer Fuuton-Kunst den Raiton-Kagebushin, woraufhin er selbst flieht, da seine Position aufgedeckt worden ist. Durch seine große Chakramenge und seine Regenerations-Fähigkeit stellt er den perfekten Lockvogel dar und ist zudem am besten geeignet, den Doppelgänger auszuschalten. Doch Ishikawa fällt ein, dass Ashigaru über die Kanchi-Fähigkeit verfügt, die er aber mit dem Jamingu Jutsu stören kann. Er nimmt die Ansätze seines Schülers auf und schlägt eine neue Strategie vor, nach der er den Doppelgänger mit Mokuton fesselt, Nito dann mit Fuuton angreift, woraufhin sich das Team aufteilt und so unentdeckt bliebe. Sara solle mit Shimaru gehen. Soweit funktioniert dieser Plan auch gut. Der Bushin ist hinüber und das Team hat sich aufgeteilt. Doch plötzlich spürt Ishikawa ein Kunai am Hals und Sara wird ebenfalls als Geisel genommen, während Nito überraschend von Katon getroffen wird. Doch hier kommt Ishikawas zweiter Plan ins Spiel. Da Ashigaru die Gegner nicht erfühlen konnte, musste er sie mit den Augen suchen. Also hatte er die Taktik des Feindes aufgegriffen und sein Team durch Doppelgänger ersetzt. Sich selbst durch einen Mizubushin, den er durch Bushin Daibakuha explodieren lässt, denn er war sich sicher, selbst vom Original angegriffen zu werden. Sara mit einem Mokubushin, denn sie bot sich als Geisel an. Nito ebenfalls als Mizubushin, denn er würde mit Katon angegriffen werden, nachdem er seine Fuuton-Kunst gezeigt hatte und der vermeintliche Shimaru war Ishikawa, der das Henge no Jutsu benutzt hatte. Dieser benutzte das Holz seines Doppelgängers, um Ishikawas Kagebushin zu zerstören. Das Raiton dieses Doppelgängers entlud sich dabei auf die Sara-Attrappe. Shimaru hingegen griff den von der Explosion abgelenkten und geschwächten Ashigaru mit Suiton aus dem Bushin an. Trotz Sharingan konnte er dem Konter nicht ausweichen, nahm ihn aber als Grundlage für ein Genjutsu, das den Feind so lange außer Gefecht setzte, dass Sara ihn mit einem Chakra-Punch treffen konnte. Nito schaltete den Kagebushin, der ihn angreifen sollte, mit Kunai Goroshi aus, wurde dadurch zwar paralysiert, aber dieser Effekt klang auch nach einer Zeit ab und Ashigaru war zu beschäftigt, um diesen Vorteil auszunutzen. Sofort fesselt Ishikawa den Gegner erneut, Shimaru belegt ihn mit einem Genjutsu und Sara soll ihm mit einem Kunai die Kehle durchschneiden. Als sie dies nicht über sich bringt, löst Ishikawa sein Jutsu (die Fesseln bleiben erhalten, sind aber schwächer, da "einfaches" Mokuton-Holz, das nicht mehr von seinem Chakra durchströmt wird), springt schnell auf Ashigaru los und schneidet ihm mit einem Kunai den Hals auf. Sara schaut ängstlich weg und Shimaru merkt an, dass man ihn noch hätte verhören können. Ishikawa aber meint, dass Hirohito Uchiha sichergegangen sei, dass ein Verhör nichts bringen würde. Das sei noch nie anders gewesen. Als Nito zum Team stößt, ist der Kampf schon vorüber. Ishikawa erklärt, dass man an Nito sehe, dass Ashigaru alleine unterwegs sei, was seine Annahme noch untermauert. Er entschuldigt sich bei Nito, ihn erneut als Lockvogel missbraucht zu haben. Sollte er aber falsch gelegen haben, so meint er hätte Nito den Kampf dank seiner Ausdauer, Regneration und Chakra-Menge überstanden, oder.... sich bemerkbar gemacht. Ishikawa: 23 Chakra verbraucht; Shimaru: 7 Chakra verbraucht; Nito: 3 Chakra verbraucht Tipp *Nito: Futon => Ashigaru: Katon => Ishikawa/Shimaru: Suiton *Ishikawa: Doton => Ashigaru: Raiton => Nito: Futon *Nito zieht Angriffe auf sich/geht in den Nahkampf => Regeneration, im Zweifel Kyubi ausbrechen lassen und so gewinnen. (Dafür unbedingt Mokuton-Jutsus und dementspr. Ishikawas Chakra sparen, sonst vernichtet er nachher auch das Team! => Sharingan mit 2 Tomoe reicht da nicht!) *Sara hält sich vollkommen bedeckt und frischt Leben sowie Chakra auf => Nito kann gar nicht sein ganzes Chakra benutzen, ist also eine gute Quelle, da er ohnehin nicht besonders gut im Ninjutsu ist Personen Hier werden die Helden, ihre Verbündeten, aber auch ihre Feinde aufgelistet. Prolog-Helden Protagonisten Verbündete Gegner Endgegner aus der Haupt-Handlung fett. Sonstige *Schwarz-Weiße Gestalt. Umgeben von einer Art Venus-Fliegenfalle; kann durch den Boden reisen. Hat Ashigarus Leiche gestohlen, nachdem dieser ihn verraten hat, und das dritte Unheil angekündigt. Sieht so aus, wie die Masse, in die Ushi zerlaufen ist. *Mysteriöser Mann. Keine Haare zu erkennen; kein echtes Profil an den Schuhsohlen. Beobachtete die Trauerfeier für den Hokage. Ausführlich Hier ausführliche Versionen oben zusammengefasster Sachverhalte Bericht Team Takumi: Mission auf Shikotan Als Teamführer bei einer A-Rang-Mission sollte Takumi die Chunin Kit (Waffen-Künstler), Kaiba Inuzuka und Kosuke Yamashiro für Akira Hattori, einen mächtigen Mann am Hofe des Daimyo des Kohle-Reiches, den Herrscher der Insel Shikotan ermorden. Da man nicht von starker Gegenwehr ausging, setzte man also ein für diese A-Mission unterqualifiziertes Team ein. Der Herrscher der Insel wollte laut Akira, mit dem das Team sich vor der Mission noch besprechen konnte, den Mizukage dazu bewegen, das Kohlereich anzugreifen und sich mit der Spitze der Landzunge Gebiete auf dem Festland zu sichern, natürlich unter der Kontrolle von Shikotan. Also brach das Team vom Hafen, den Akira kontrollierte mit einem Boot auf, um die Insel zu erreichen. Sie fuhren in ein Nebelfeld, was sie aber kaum davon abhielt, die Insel zu finden und zu betreten. Als sie sich umschauten, fiel ihnen auf, dass Akiras Karte der Insel vollkommen falsch war. Sie war, wie auf der Karte, in verschiedene kleine Abschnitte aufgeteilt, die von tiefen Gräben durchzogen waren. Hie und da stand mal ein Haus. Diese wirkten allerdings auch eher verlassen. Anhand der Häuser erkannte Takumi, dass die Insel sich in sich bewegt und verschoben haben musste. Daraufhin beschloss er, das nächste Haus aufzusuchen. Er ging mit Kit hinein, die anderen hielten Wache. Man sah schon die Sillhouetten von Kapuzen-Gestalten, aber es war dunkel, weshalb er sich von Kit eine Fackel geben ließ, die er mit Katon-Chakra entflammte. Doch durch die Kapuzenmäntel ihrer regungslosen Gegenüber konnte er immernoch niemanden erkennen. Als er die Männer höflich grüßte, winkte einer in sehr starren Bewegungen. Dann deutete er auf den Ausgang, ohne dass man eine Hand sehen konnte. Als die Konoha-Nin nicht gingen, deutete er erneut in diese Richtung und seinem Nebenmann schnellte ein Kunai aus dem Ärmel, von dem man nur die Klinge sah. Takumi wollte gerade schlichten, als sich dieses nach einem gekonnten Wurf in Kits Arm wiederfand. Kit sah dies als Provokation zum Kampf, weshalb Takumi der Anweisung des anderen nachkam und gemeinsam mit seinem Chunin das Haus verließ. Draußen versorgte Kosuke die Wunde, während Takumi meinte, er vermute aufgrund der Bewegungen Marionetten. Kaiba meinte, er könne das nicht nur mit seiner guten Nase überprüfen, sondern auch gleichzeitig seinen Hund ansetzen, um den Spieler zu finden. Deshalb ging nun das ganze Team zurück ins Haus. Kaiba schnüffelte und schloss aus, dass es sich bei den Bewohnern um Menschen handelt. Sein kleiner Hund aber entdeckte niemanden. Als die andere Puppe nun auch ein Kunai warf, wich Kit aus und griff an. Takumi wies ihn an, nach seinem Zentrum der Bewegungen oder sogar leicht sichtbaren Chakrafäden zu suchen, während er gemeinsam mit dem Inuzuka den Gegner durch Shuriken zum Ausweichen zwingt. Aber dies schlug deutlich fehl. Stattdessen stellten sie fest, dass der Gegner nie die Bodenhaftung verlor. Für ein nächstes Experiment hüllte Kosuke die Gegner mit Sanzen Garasu in schwarze Raben, sodass sie nichts mehr sehen konnten. Einen Puppenspieler hätte dies nicht verwirrt. Aber der Inzuzuka warf nun von außen überdeutlich zu sehen Kunai auf die Puppen, die nicht auswichen. Diese waren mit einem starken Parfum markiert und so konnte er mit Gatsuga trotz Sichtschutz beide Gegner zerstören und gleich darauf untersuchen. Tatsächlich stellte sich heraus, dass es sich um Puppen gehandelt hatte. Aber ein Spieler war nirgends zu finden. Als das Team verwirrt weiterzog, trafen sie auf eine weitere Puppe, unbewaffnet, auf deren Brust ein Zettel klebte: "KEHRT BESSER UM!". Als das Team diese allerdings angriff, erhoben sich von allen Seiten Wände, die unterschiedlich schnell wuchsen. Kaiba und Kosuke entkamen mit einem Sprung über die langsamste und damit kleinste Wand, während Takumi und Kit zusahen, wie sich ein Loch inmitten des Käfigs bildete. Die geflohenenden sahen sich mit zehn Gegnern konfrontiert, während die anderen beiden all ihre Briefbomben benutzten, um sich einen Ausgang zu sprengen. Als dies geschehen war, kamen aus dem Loch wie mit einem Aufzug zehn weitere Trainingspuppen. Obwohl alle vier gemeinsam kämpften, schienen sie keinen Erfolg zu haben, da aus den Spalten immer mehr Puppen krochen. Immerhin hatten sie herausgefunden, dass die Puppen über einen Zettel in ihrem Kopf gelenkt wurden. Da verteilte der Inuzuka Nahrungspillen, die er auch sogleich einnahm. Kosuke lehnte seine ab, die andern steckten diese ein. Natürlich wurde auch dem Hund eine verabreicht, sodass beide Inuzuka Ryuu Jinjuu Konbi Henge: Soutou Rou anwenden und sich in einen riesigen, zweiköpfigen Wolf verwandeln konnten, der mit Garouga alle Puppen hinwegfegte. Durch den Chakra-Verbrauch und die Nebenwirkungen der Pille fielen danach beide ohnmächtig zu Boden. Langsam verdichtete sich der Nebel. Kosuke drängte auf eine Entscheidung des Teamführers über das weitere Vorgehen. Als dieser bei Kaiba warten wollte, nahm Kosuke sich die Fackel und ging voran. Kit zuckte mit den Schultern und folgte ihm, bis der Yamashiro auf eine Schlinge trat und in einen Abgrund gezogen wurde. Daraufhin tauchte ein Shinobi in Kiri-Uniform mit durchgestrichenem Stirnband und einem Riesenhuriken auf dem Rücken auf. Er warf ein Kunai auf und ab und erklärte dem Team, dass es fliehen sollte, wenn es schon mit den paar Gegnern so große Probleme gehabt hätte. Als Takumi erwiderte, die Mission erfüllen zu müssen, warf der Nukenin ihm das Kunai vor die Füße und schloss einige Fingerzeichen. Daraufhin erschienen 1.000 Puppen hinter ihm. Er lachte böse und meinte, er gebe dem Konoha-Team nur noch eine Chance zu entkommen. Während Kosuke aufgrund des Kiri-Stirnbandes und des verdichteten Nebels vermutete, dass es sich um den Nebel als Medium zum Steuern der Puppen handele, löste Takumi das Genjutsu. Beeindruckt warf der Feind ein Riesenshuriken und vervielfältigte es mit einem Genjutsu. Es hing an einem Drahtseil und wurde verwirrend gelenkt, sodass niemand wusste, welche Waffe echt war und selbst beim Ausweichen noch nachgelenkt werden konnte. Doch Kit warf sein Riesenshuriken und das des Jonin, ebenfalls am Draht, rechts und links auf den Gegner, während Takumi mit Futon alles abfing, was ihn treffen könnte. Nachlenken konnte der Feind nicht, weil nun beide Arme verletzt waren. Leider wurde Kit vom echten Shuriken voll getroffen, da der Gegner dem Team mit dem Lenken zuvorgekommen war. Seine Chunin-Weste rettete ihm jedoch das Leben. Indess hatte Kaiba sich erholt, der nun zwar ohne Jutsus kämpfen musste, sich aber immerhin wieder wehren konnte. Sein Hund war noch nicht wieder wach. Schnell zog der Gegner nun an einem Seil und ein Riesenshuriken schoss mittig auf den Jonin zu, der sich duckte; wäre er hochgesprungen, wäre er in die Falle des Gegners getappt und hätte nicht mehr ausweichen können. Trotzdem ließ der Kiri-Nin nun Kits Riesenshuriken an einer Hand kreisen und streifte damit den sich abrollenden Takumi, der den Gegner mit einem Tritt von unten außer Gefecht setzte. Dieser erlag den Verletzungen und war nicht mehr zu befragen. Da bildete sich plötzlich aus den Überresten der zerstörten Puppen mit Mokujin: Hitsugi ein Haus, das die Konoha-Nin in vier separate Räume einschloss (unten links: Takumi, unten rechts: Kosuke den anderen noch nicht bekannt, oben links: Kit, oben rechts: Kaiba). Jedem stand eine neue Puppe gegenüber, die mit Kumite angriff. Takumi wunderte sich über die komischen Bewegungen seines Gegners, Kit zog bald ein Kunai und verletzte die Puppe so; seitdem schlug Kosukes Gegner an ihm vorbei. Irgendwann tackerte Kit seinen Gegner mit einem Riesenshuriken an den Boden, woraufhin Takumi eine Klinge durch die Decke kommen sah, deren Schäden er von eben wiedererkannte. Gleichzeitig hörte er, wie jemand nebenan auf den Boden knallte. Plötzlich sprang seine Puppe hoch, drehte sich in der Luft und griff ihn so an. Da wurde ihm klar, dass sein Gegner Kaibas Bewegungen abbildete. Aber ihm fiel kein Weg ein, den Gegner von seiner Identität zu überzeugen, weshalb der die Puppe einfach mit Katon: Endan niederbrannte. Dann setzte er sich hin, meditierte, um sein Chakra zu regenerieren und dachte sich eine Strategie aus, um diesen Raum zu verlassen. Er warf ein Shuriken an die Wand und merkte, dass es locker abprallte. Das Chakra des Gegners musste die Wände also durchtränken. Da gab es einen großen Knall. Der Inuzuka hatte sich gewundert, dass die Puppe sich hinsetzt und sein Hund war aufgewacht. Er hatte diesem eine weitere Nahrungspille gegeben und ihn mit Tsuga die nächste Wand durchstoßen lassen, in der Hoffnung, ins Freie zu gelangen, während er selbst der Puppe den Kopf abschraubte. Der Hund landete in Kits Raum und verlor erneut das Bewusstsein, als Kaiba merkte, dass die Wand sich wieder mit Teilen der Puppen zusammensetzte. Deshalb sprang er schnell in den anderen Raum. Der Knall inspirierte Kosuke. Dieser hatte die Puppe auch besiegt, nachdem Kit nicht mehr kämpfe und die Puppe nuneinmal seine Bewegungen kopierte. Nun nutzte er all seine Kibafudas, um die Außenwand zu sprengen. Er wusste nicht, dass er wieder ganz in der Nähe seines Teams war. Auch diese Wand regenerierte sich. Widerum von den Explosions-Geräuschen inspiriert klopften Kaiba und Kit laut auf den Boden, um potentielle Teampartner in anderen Räumen zu warnen, und sprengten diesen mit Kaibas Briefbomben. Dann sprangen sie herab. Der Boden aber konnte sich nicht vollständig regenerieren. Sie trafen auf Takumi, der sich zur Vorsicht nach dem Klopfen in eine Ecke verkrochen hatte. Unerwartet öffnete sich die Decke von Kits Raum. Heraus sprang ein Shinobi mit einer großen Schriftrolle auf dem Rücken. Er beschwerte sich, dass die Gruppe das schöne Haus zerstört hätte, und fragte, was sie überhaupt wolle. Diese erklärte die Mission. Der Mann hielt diese Unterstellungen gegen seinen Herren Kosumi für infam und meinte, dass der Mord an ihm vollkommen übertrieben sei. Plötzlich explodierte eine Außenwand in so viele Einzelteile, dass sie sich nur geringfügig regenerieren konnte. "Yagura", rief eine raue und bedrohliche Stimme aus den umherfliegenden Holzsplittern, "Du bist wieder viel zu freundlich! Vertreiben und gefangennehmen? Das hat meinem kleinen Schüler hier nicht geholfen!" Euch fliegt der Leichnahm des besiegten Nukenin entgegen und vor euch steht ein weiterer Kiri-Nukenin mit durchgestrichenem Stirnband und einem sehr schmalen Zanbatou auf der Schulter. Er grinst hämisch und zeigt seine spitzen Zähne: "Shibuki, die Todeswaffe, sähe euch gerne tot. Sofort läuft Kit los, aber seine Chunin-Weste wird von dem Schwert aufgeschnitten, während eine Schriftrolle über die breite Klinge rollt. Als sie sich zurückzieht, sieht man eine Schar von Briefbomben. Plötzlich kommt Kosuke von hinten und nimmt dem Gegner mit Sanzen Garasu die Sicht, sodass Kit fliehen kann. Auch Kosuke gruppiert sich wieder zu den anderen. Laut lacht der Gegner auf. "Ihr wollt wirklich schlechte Sichtverhältnisse gegen einen Kirinin nutzen?" Dann wurde der Nebel deutlich dichter und die Konohanin konnten kaum etwas sehen. Kosuke gibt seine Kunst auf und plötzlich explodiert auch die Wand hinter dem Team. "Beim nächsten Mal seit ihr dran!", klingt es kurz darauf von vorne mit einem extrem sadistischen Tonfall. Da benutzte Takumi Futon: Daitoppa, blies den Neben davon und schadete dem Gegner. Kosuke zog ein Kunai mit einem Drahtseil, das ihn seinen Ärmel reichte, und meinte, wenn er ihn damit träfe, sei der Kampf gelaufen. Der Messerkünstler richtete sich wütend auf, als Kit mit den Resten seines Waffen-Arsenals eine Ablenkungs-Offensive startete, woraufhin Takumi den Gegner mit dem Kanashibari no Jutsu lähmte. Sofort traf Kosukes Hijutsu: Ishibari und er lähmte den Feind endgültig. Als Kaiba ihn mit einem Kunai töten wollte, griff Yagura dessen Unterarm: "Lasst Kabaku leben! Habt ihr nicht schon genug Blut vergossen?", er deutete auf den toten Genjutsu-Künstler, "Wir haben nur versucht, euch zu vertreiben und einzufangen. Wir wollen keine Toten, hier in unserem Paradies. Können wir nicht verhandeln?" Da kam ein Mann aus einem Spalt hervor, geschmückt von prächtiger Kleidung, und stellte sich als Kosumi Hattori vor. Er meinte, wahrscheinlich die Zielperson zu sein, und die ganze Situation erklären zu können. Als er von den Anschuldigungen hört, meint er, sein Bruder sei nur eifersüchtig, weil er eine ganze Insel alleine regieren dürfe, und wolle diese selbst übernehmen. Im Gegensatz zu seinem machthungrigen Bruder wolle er aber einfach nur gemeinsam mit seinen beiden Freunden in Frieden leben und mit seinem Jutsu diese Insel nach ihren Vorstellungen gestalten. Yaguras Puppen seinen die Wächter der Insel, während Kabaku für die gröbere Arbeit zuständig sei und sich hier vor den Oinin verstecken würde. Er meinte außerdem, dass er gerne das Geld zahlen würde, dass sein Bruder bietet, um ihn einfangen und hier her bringen zu lassen. Takumi willigt ein und sein Team geht, nachdem es sich auf der Insel ausgeruht hat, am nächsten Tag unter Vorspielung einer gelungenen Mission zu Akira Hattori, überrumpelt ihn und nimmt ihn fest. Mit gefesseltem Oberkörper wird er aufs Schiff geladen und zurück auf Shikotan gebracht. Doch mitten auf dem Wasser sprang er von Bord und aktiviert einen Chakra-Mantel, der die Fesseln sprengte. Sofort schoss er Kalk auf das Boot, das durch die Wucht des Aufpralls und das zusätzliche Gewicht zu sinken droht, bis die Konohanin aussteigen. Sofort liefen die drei Chunin auf den Gegner los und mussten dem Kalk ausweichen. Kit wurde getroffen, gefesselt, umgeworfen und begann ins Meer zu versinken. Kaiba sprang über den Angriff und Kosuke nahm das Chakra aus seinen Fußsohlen und verschwand ins Wasser. Während Akira mit einer Chakra-Klaue aus seinem Mantel nach Kaiba schlug und ihn aufs Boot schleuderte, da er in der Luft nicht ausweichen konnte, wurde er von Kosuke überrascht, der aus dem Wasser schoss und ihm einen Kinnhaken verpasste. Dies gab Takumi Zeit, nach dem versunkenen Chunin zu tauchen. Doch Akira konnte auch Kosuke wegschlagen und abtauchen. Unter Wasser hatte er durch das ihn umgebende Schildkröten-Chakra einen Vorteil und konnte Takumi verletzen, der es trotzdem schaffte, Kit aufs Boot zu hiefen. Während Kaiba und Kosuke den Gegner ablenkten, konnte der Jonin den Kalk am Boot und am Chunin mit Katon zerbröseln lassen und den Kampf aufnehmen. Durch die Ablenkung von Takumi und Kaiba schaffte es Kosuke, sein Hiden auch gegen Akira Hattori anzuwenden. Er benutzte zwei Kunai: mit einem, das in Akira steckte, injizierte er quasi sein lähmendes Chakra. Mit dem anderen übertrug er es auf den Mantel des Sanbi-Chakras und unterdrückte dieses. Mit den Seilen dieser Kunst fesselte er dann Akiras Arme an den Körper und man band ihm noch mit einem Tau die Beine zusammen. Nun brachten sie den Gefangenen auf die Insel Shikotan zu seinem Bruder, kassierten das Geld und machten sich auf den Weg zurück. Der Daimyo des Kohlereiches bedankte sich später beim Hokage, dass durch die Mission der Provokateur beseitigt worden sei, der einen Krieg mit Kiri heraufbeschwören wollte. Kategorie:Doujinshi